


We Can Wear Masks, but We Can't Hide

by BugontheRug



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Rick, M/M, RWG Halloween Challenge 2017, costume shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Prompt: Rickyl "let's pick out matching costumes"





	We Can Wear Masks, but We Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of my submissions for the RWG Halloween Challenge 2017. If you've read the college AU in my work The way you said "I love you", you can take this as part of that AU, but you don't need to have read that to read this. Enjoy!

“What the hell are we doing here? I thought you said we were going out for some beer.” Daryl scrutinized the store in front of him. Halloween Spirits was the name, hung up on a banner over the store front, done in cliche Halloween lettering with a picture of a stereotypical witch and werewolf. Three shops down in the plaza was the package shop. “We need to go there.”

“We also need to get costumes for the party tonight.” Rick said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the store. Daryl let himself be dragged several feet in before pulling away.

“I told you I don’t want to go to Shane’s dumb frat party.” Daryl huffed. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had this fight. It’s been going on all week and Daryl was sick of it.

The smile fell of Rick’s face. “I know, but I don’t want to go without you.”

“I told you it’s fine if you want to go alone.”

“I’d feel bad not being with you on Halloween. I know it’s your favorite holiday and I want to spend it with you.”

“Well I ain’t spending it at a frat party. Drunk sorority girls not getting the message that I ain’t interested in tits and dumb frat boys getting trashed doin’ stupid shit and tryin’ to pick fights with me for no goddamn reason does not sound like my idea of fun. I’ll just hit Paul up to continue our plan of watching horror movies. I’ll be fine.”

Rick went silent, a dark cloud settling over his face as he turn and walked towards the costume isle. Daryl sighed. _Not this again_. Walking quickly to catch up, he found Rick comparing costumes. Coming up behind him, Daryl pulled him into a hug. Nuzzling his face into Rick’s neck, he took a deep breath and took in the scents of Rick, his shampoo and body wash, the hint of fall from hanging out in the forest before this, and something that was uniquely Rick. He felt Rick melt into his arms and felt it was safe to speak. 

He kept his voice low and into Rick’s ear said, “You know I don’t want Paul. He’s like my mentor, I’ve told you that. You’re the only one I want and I’ll keep telling you that until it gets through this thick skull of yours.” He heard Rick give a snort at that and he smiled into Rick’s neck. Wrapped around Rick, Daryl felt him sigh through his whole body.

“I know you don’t see him like that. In my logical brain I know that. But in the insecure part of my brain I...I can’t see why you would choose me if you could have him. He’s handsome, and smart, and older so he obviously has more experience in certain areas, and he has that hipster look with that beard and...”

Daryl clapped a hand over Rick’s mouth to stop his rambling. “Rick, like I said, you’re all I want. You are all those things and more. I’ve been in love with you for so long I don’t know if I could stop even if I wanted to. I will tell you and show you this every day, even when you finally accept it, because you deserve it.”

Rick turned in his arms and pulled him in for a kiss that wasn’t quite appropriate for public places, hands starting to wander under clothes, tongues sliding over each other in a sensual dance. Soon Daryl pulled away enough to look at Rick, but kept him encircled in his arms. Rick picked at some invisible lint on Daryl’s shoulder before saying, “I can’t not go to Shane’s party, but I want to spend time with you. Can you come for half an hour, hour tops and then we’ll do the horror movie night?” Looking down at his shoes, “You can even invite Paul.” Rick hesitantly added to the end.

“Sounds good to me. And nah, I want you all to myself after being at something like that.” With a quick kiss they went back to searching for costumes.

“I want to do a couples costume so everyone at the party knows I’m with you.” Rick said, pulling Daryl towards where couples costumes were advertised. “What about this?” Rick held up a sexy doctor and nurse costume set. “I could be the nurse.”

Daryl had a quick vision of Rick in the sexy nurse costume, the short skirt showing of his muscular legs, and he wouldn’t be able to wear his boxers under so it would be quick access for Daryl. And it would all be so tight on him, showing off everything, his lean torso and toned arms. Daryl felt his cheeks begin to redden as his cock twitched with interest.

“I was just joking, but if that’s putting that look on your face I’m willing.” Rick’s voice deepened and lowered into a more pronounced southern drawl. “You like that Daryl? Thinking ‘bout me all sexy in a skirt? Did we find a kink?”

Daryl’s mouth was dry and had to swallow and lick his lips before answering. “Yea, I think we did, but I don’t want to explore it at a frat party.”

“Then I’m ordering some lingerie as soon as I get home so we can explore it this weekend.” Rick’s sultry voice held such promise. Daryl shivered in anticipation. Daryl gave him a passionate kiss to show him how into that idea he was. They tore themselves apart and reluctantly went back to looking at costumes. Daryl guessed both of them wanted to finish quickly and get back to their dorm and release some of this tension that’s been building between them. 

After looking at costume after costume, Rick gave a frustrated huff. “Why aren’t there any gay couples costumes?”

“They’re here. We just got to be creative. Like here,” Daryl grabbed some Greek looking costume. “We can be Achilles and Patroclus. They were warrior lovers in The Iliad.”

“I remember reading that last semester. We never talked about them being a couple.”

Daryl shrugged. “It’s all in the subtext.” Daryl moved to another part of the isle and picked up a set of fake vampire teeth. “We can be Louis and Lestat from Interview with the Vampire.” 

“They were gay?”

“Subtext.”

“Ok, I’m catching on. Let’s be Dean and Cas from Supernatural. You would make a great Dean and already have everything you need in the closet except for some props. I just need to get a trench coat because I think I have a suit I had to wear to some formal with Shane somewhere.” 

“Sounds good to me.” They grabbed what they needed and left the store hand in hand. Rick gave him a blinding smile as they got into the car and Daryl thought there wasn’t any other way he’d want to celebrate Halloween than with the man he loved by his side.


End file.
